a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to VLIW (Very Long Instruction Word) processors and in particular to instruction formats for such processors and apparatus for processing such instruction formats.
b. Background of the Invention
VLIW processors have instruction words including a plurality of issue slots. The processors also include a plurality of functional units. Each functional unit is for executing a set of operations of a given type. Each functional unit is RISC-like in that it can begin an instruction in each machine cycle in a pipe-lined manner. Each issue slot is for holding a respective operation. All of the operations in a same instruction word are to be begun in parallel on the functional unit in a single cycle of the processor. Thus the VLIW implements fine-grained parallelism.
Thus, typically an instruction on a VLIW machine includes a plurality of operations. On conventional machines, each operation might be referred to as a separate instruction. However, in the VLIW machine, each instruction is composed of operations or no-ops (dummy operations).
Like conventional processors, VLIW processors use a memory device, such as a disk drive to store instruction streams for execution on the processor. A VLIW processor can also use caches, like conventional processors, to store pieces of the instruction streams with high bandwidth accessibility to the processor.
The instruction in the VLIW machine is built up by a programmer or compiler out of these operations. Thus the scheduling in the VLIW processor is software-controlled.
The VLIW processor can be compared with other types of parallel processors such as vector processors and superscalar processors as follows. Vector processors have single operations which are performed on multiple data items simultaneously. Superscalar processors implement fine-grained parallelism, like the VLIW processors, but unlike the VLIW processor, the superscalar processor schedules operations in hardware.
Because of the long instruction words, the VLIW processor has aggravated problems with cache use. In particular, large code size causes cache misses, i.e. situations where needed instructions are not in cache. Large code size also requires a higher main memory bandwidth to transfer code from the main memory to the cache.
Large code size can be aggravated by the following factors.
In order to fine tune programs for optimal running, techniques such as grafting, loop unrolling, and procedure inlining are used. These procedures increase code size. PA1 Not all issue slots are used in each instruction. A good optimizing compiler can reduce the number of unused issue slots; however a certain number of no-ops (dummy instructions) will continue to be present in most instruction streams. PA1 In order to optimize use of the functional units, operations on conditional branches are typically begun prior to expiration of the branch delay, i.e. before it is known which branch is going to be taken. To resolve which results are actually to be used, guard bits are included with the instructions. PA1 Larger register files, preferably used on newer processor types, require longer addresses, which have to be included with operations. PA1 U.S. application Ser. No. 998,090, filed Dec. 29, 1992 (PHA 21,777), which shows a VLIW processor architecture for implementing fine-grained parallelism; PA1 U.S. application Ser. No. 08/142,648 filed Oct. 25, 1993 (PHA 1205)now U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,556, which shows use of guard bits; and PA1 U.S. application Ser. No. 08/366,958 filed Dec. 30, 1994 (PHA 21,932) which shows a register file for use with VLIW architecture. PA1 J. Wang et al, "The Feasibility of Using Compression to Increase Memory System Performance", Proc. 2nd Int. Workshop on Modeling Analysis, and Simulation of Computer and Telecommunications Systems, p. 107-113 (Durham, N.C., USA 1994); PA1 H. Schrbder et al., "Program compression on the instruction systolic array", Parallel Computing, vol. 17, n 2-3, June 1991, p.207-219; PA1 A. Wolfe et al., "Executing Compressed Programs on an Embedded RISC Architecture", J. Computer and Software Engineering, vol. 2, no. 3, pp 315-27, (1994); PA1 M. Kozuch et al., "Compression of Embedded Systems Programs", Proc. 1994 IEEE Int. Conf. on Computer Design: VLSI in Computers and Processors (Oct. 10-12, 1994, Cambridge Mass., USA) pp.270-7.
A scheme for compression of VLIW instructions has been proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,179,680 and 5,057,837. This compression scheme eliminates unused operations in an instruction word using a mask word, but there is more room to compress the instruction.